Within the last few years Wayne State University School of Medicine expanded from a student class of 120 to 256. A clinical cancer education program for undergraduate medical students is conducted in 9 hospitals and coordinated by a multidisciplinary committee. The curriculum of the first two years is fully integrated and the fourth year is entirely elective. During the third year each clinical department is responsible for transmitting to students the "core" of its specialty. A Department of Oncology was established to facilitate the coordination of cancer "core" teaching and to conduct elective senior, graduate, and postgraduate clinical cancer education programs. With support from the Division for Educational Services and Research the faculty is engaged in defining and continually updating the education objectives of cancer teaching at all levels. Educational materials and self-instructional packages are being prepared to assure uniform attainment of these education objectives. Evaluation methods are being developed to test not only the cognitive but also psychomotor and attitudinal aspects of student accomplishment. Intensive exposure to oncological problems is provided for house officers in the following disciplines: internal medicine, surgery, otolaryngology, radiotherapy, gynecology, pediatrics, urology, neurosurgery, and orthopedics. A two-year clinical associate program trains ten internists in medical oncology and gives them opportunity to acquire skills in clinical research and education. Subspecialty training programs are also available in gynecological and pediatric oncology. A continuing clinical cancer education program is being conducted for the practicing physicians of the community.